Lloverá
by NachiCullen
Summary: La vida: una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar por más que quisiera, un mal sueño lleno de caras con rostros vacíos, talentes cautivadores que en el fondo eran almas corrompidas por el mismo demonio; la vida era una cosa sin sentido. OoC, AU, ExB — historia dedicada a mi hermana MaariieCaarmeen Hdz'.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama se me adjudica. El poema también es mío, por cierto.

**Summary:** La vida: una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar por más que quisiera, un mal sueño lleno de caras con rostros vacíos, talentes cautivadores que en el fondo eran almas corrompidas por el mismo demonio; la vida era una _cosa_ sin sentido.

**N/A:** Historia dedicada a una persona muy especial, a mi hermana _MaariieCaarmeen Hdz'_, conocida por acá como _Mariie_ _Emma Cullen Potter_. —Solo espero que les guste. Nos vemos allá abajo ;)

* * *

Historia revisada por la increíble _**Kiki D' Cullen**_, mi hermosa beta.

* * *

**LLOVERÁ**

"**Otra Vez"**

_Todo sucede,_

_Solo que tú no tienes control sobre ello._

_Los sentimientos inundan el alma y_

_Quieren surgir, salir al exterior._

_Nadie contesta, tu corazón late y late,_

_La sangre fluye, pero aun así nadie se mueve._

_Las miradas oscuras atraen y el amor rompe barreras inexistentes,_

_Cosas que solo resultan de tu burdo intento de convicción. _

_Solo por amor se entrega el alma,_

_Solo por amor se rompen sueños, _

_y, solo por amor, los cuerpos yacen muertos._

_Quieres abrazos y pagas un precio más alto que tu alma,_

_¿Quieres más o solo que el amor te apriete el cuello?_

_Voces suenan a la distancia, truenos hacen retumbar la tierra,_

_Pero en tu interior todo es silencio._

_Tu cuerpo tiembla bajo la lluvia, otro rayo cae, siguen dos,_

_¿Qué será del mundo si no existe _Dios_?_

Recité el último de mis poemas mientras maldecía el clima. En momentos como este quería que la tierra me tragara y que los días que me quedaban de vida desapareciesen junto a mí.

Me sentía tan mal…

Sonreí irónicamente mientras salía de mi vieja camioneta y subía casi violentamente la capucha de mi abrigo.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que había llegado a esta ''nada'' llamada Forks, y no había encontrado absolutamente nada atractivo en este _planeta alienígena_.

La gente murmuraba cuando pasaba cerca, escupía su veneno, pensaba irracionalmente, sin fundamento, y dirigían su furia a lo menos esperado. A Forks se le podía aplicar el típico dicho: pueblo chico, infierno grande, _muy grande._

Hoy quería, sinceramente, que me atropellase una camioneta descarriada y así terminar con mi patética vida antes de entrar a este maldito instituto.

Soy Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, _"Monstruo", "La Rara"_ o simplemente la chica que vio como asesinaban a su madre, novio y padrastro, y que después se intentó suicidar burdamente antes de que la enviaran con su anciano padre.

La gente siempre me veía como una extraña, un bicho raro, alguien con quien no deberían relacionarse nunca en la vida. Pero siempre, una vez que sabían el motivo de mi sufrimiento, de mi pasado, de mi historia, se llenaban de lástima. Una lástima innecesaria, porque lo único para lo que servía era para joderme la vida, para no dejar que luchara y siguiera adelante, para dejar que quedara más lejos de la orilla de la superación y muy en lo profundo de la autocompasión.

Era cierto que sus muertes habían sido terriblemente dolorosas, pero eso no evitaba ni por un gramo que el rencor que sentía por que _mis_ _padres _desaparecieran.

Rencor porque me habían dejado sola en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, rencor porque nunca me dieron tiempo para estar con ellos y hablarles, rencor porque me maltrataron, porque me dejaron sola demasiado temprano… _porque dejaron que esta rosa se marchitara_.

Sinceramente, los odiaba. No solo por no permitirme un espacio en su vida, sino porque nunca me permitieron tener un pequeño espacio en la vida de otra persona.

Cuando era niña mi entorno era, por así decirlo, algo triste. Mis padres peleaban a cada rato, durante años lo hicieron, pero solo duró hasta que mi madre pidió el divorcio a se fue a Phoenix, en donde se casó y tiempo después regresó a buscarme. Había visto como mi padre se consumía cada vez más y más, cada segundo. No lo soportaba. La pérdida de mi madre había sido definitiva, él lo sabía, ella no volvería; para él estaba muerta. Aunque viviese en otro lugar, con otro hombre.

Pasé más de once años con ella y Phil, mi padrastro. Él era una buena persona, me cuidaba y me ayudaba cuando podía, sin embargo, no era lo mismo: extrañaba a mi padre. Pensar que estaba en ese frío pueblo, sufriendo nuestra partida, la de mi madre y mía, era difícil. Pasé mucho tiempo con esa idea en la cabeza.

Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que no era lo mismo, realmente. Phil y Reneé, mi padrastro y madre en aquella época, me trataban bien, me compraban dulces, juguetes y regalos sorpresas, pero eso no evitaba que un extraño vacío se hiciese más grande dentro de mí, nada era suficiente, quería a mi padre de vuelta, estaba tan apegada a él…

En aquel entonces, pasaba las noches pidiéndole deseos imposibles y no tan imposibles a las estrellas, hasta que me di cuenta de que nada serviría para hacerlo regresar, ningún intento, ningún ruego. Con el tiempo me sentí sola, no en el sentido de ''_no tener a alguien a mi lado''_, sino porque nunca había ninguna presencia, nunca había alguien unida a mí sentimentalmente. Me sentía fuera de lugar.

Recuerdo que mi padre decía que las estrellas eran como los agujeros en las cortinas de la noche, que hacían algo especial con cada uno de nosotros… De ahí la idea de pedirles deseos a las estrellas, ellas eran especiales.

Porque ser especial no era sinónimo de "_ser yo''_, yo no era nada especial —eso me hicieron entender Reneé y Phil con el tiempo—. Como decía, al principio me trataban bien. _El principio_ fue solo un año, ya que el tiempo que transcurrió después de eso todos andaban y actuaban como si yo no existiera, como si estuviese muerta, como si fuese un fantasma, un nemo*… nada.

Me fui por el camino oscuro, lejos de todos. Me convertí en una chica fría, una ermitaña y una aberración, un parásito sin alma. Simple. No sentía, no vivía, el amor no existía para mí; a veces llegaba a pensar que no tenía corazón, y si lo tenía era solo una especie de nada, una simple nada, un sueño.

Y es que, a decir verdad, los finales felices simplemente no existían; ya no creía en ellos. Si llegaban a existir, pues de seguro no eran para mí.

Todo, prácticamente todo, se me negaba. Era una persona indigna, que ni siquiera conocía las razones para serlo.

Por un momento quise que el tiempo desapareciera, se pudriera y yo pudiera verme destrozada, acabando con todo a mi paso: mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos… todo aquello que nunca tuve y jamás tendría.

La vida para mí era como una carta vacía y llena de palabras a la vez, una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar por más que quisiera, un mal sueño lleno de caras con rostros vacíos, talentos cautivadores que en el fondo eran almas corrompidas por el mismo demonio; la vida era una _cosa_ sin sentido.

Muchas veces quise despertar de él, salir, pero nada funcionó, en los últimos momentos siempre me daba por vencida y me aislaba en una esquina de la quimera, en los rincones más pequeños de aquella desolación, lejos de todos otra vez. Había construido un muro demasiado alto que ni siquiera yo era capaz de derrumbar… hasta que llegó él.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, bueno, fue hace muchos meses atrás…

_Había caminado durante toda la mañana por el campus del instituto, era nueva, otra vez. Les había pedido ayuda a algunas personas, pero estas pasaban evadiéndome, solo empujándome. Me ignoraban, como siempre. Esa mañana había intentado suicidarme, y digo solo _intentado_ porque Reneé entró al cuarto de baño antes de que me desangrara completamente. Pero no había entrado porque sabía que yo iba a atentar contra mi vida, sino porque se le había quedado su reloj en la mesa de baño. Lo único que había quedado como recuerdo había sido un fajín atado a mi muñeca y una profunda incisión en donde se suponía debía quedar la arteria._

_Caminaba sinuosamente por los pasillos del instituto, la verdad es que no tomaba en cuenta los empujones, ya no me importaban, solo quería huir, estar lejos de allí… en mi mundo personal, en mi _nada_._

_Había entrado al salón de biología casi deshaciéndome entre golpes y empujones, me sentía como si fuese contra una fuerte corriente, no es que me empujaran muy seguido, pero lo hacían, y molestaba. Minutos atrás me habían hecho una zancadilla que había terminado enviándome al suelo, casi torciéndome el tobillo; lo había notado cuando había intentado levantarme, así que para cuando entraba al aula de biología, además de ir entre suaves y fuertes empujones, iba cojeando._

_Me había movido lentamente por el estrecho pasillo entre las bancas, había visto una libre, me disponía a tomarla, pero no contaba con que la chica rubia que iba detrás de mi bufara y me apartara con un codazo, lanzándome sobre un chico._

_Me sentía como una piñata._

_Le di una pequeña mirada y él me la devolvió: me sentí entrar en una extraña burbuja, solo existíamos él y yo. Sus verdes ojos me miraban llenos de emoción, entre alegría, picardía y sorpresa. Era una gama, todo lo que se extendía desde una emoción a otra, podía decir, incluso, que había hasta enojo. _

— _¡Vaya, parece que nuestra enana se ha prendado del gran Cullen!_

_Escuché varias risas, ninguna me importó más que la del ser que estaba debajo de mí, que estaba prácticamente llorando de la risa. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y una tibia lágrima deslizarse por una de ellas; moví mi muñeca vendada rápidamente y la quité con mis dedos, la miré intensamente esperando ver algo diferente, pero mi desilusión fue tal que quise apartar la mirada y preferir hundirla en aquel verde mar que se ofrecía rebosante cerca de mí. Más lágrimas le siguieron, me sentí débil, mi burbuja había reventado, por un momento me sentí especial y ahora… rota._

_Me levanté como pude, tomando torpemente mi mochila y observando que la mesa que había visto anteriormente como mía ya estaba ocupada._

—_Puedes sentarte junto a mí —había escuchado decir al chico de cabellos cobrizos, el de la mirada verde._

_No le respondí, me sentía herida, cohibida, más tímida que nunca. Simplemente rodeé la mesa y me senté a su lado. El resto de la clase todavía seguía riéndose y el profesor había procedido a iniciar su clase, importándole una mierda si aquellas escorias que tenía como alumnos prestaban atención o no._

_Miré la venda en mi muñeca y procedí rápidamente a taparla con la manga de mi abrigo, esperando que él no hubiera visto nada, pero pareció ser imposible._

— _¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —cabeceó señalando mi muñeca ya escondida bajo la manga._

_Mas yo no respondí; oculté mi silencio y dolor de él y del mundo._

Ese fue uno de los peores y mejores días de mi maldita vida, el tiempo había pasado volando, solo recuerdo que horas después entré a la cafetería con la cabeza gacha; nadie me conocía y yo no los conocía. La situación era _un tanto_ recíproca.

_«Al menos estamos a mano»_, había cavilado inconscientemente después de haber pagado una botella de limonada y ver la única mesa libre en aquel lugar.

Todo era igual y diferente a la vez.

Solo que ahora tenía una maldita oportunidad, una oportunidad que esperaba ceder de una vez por todas, no quería iniciar una nueva escuela, no quería iniciar una nueva vida, no quería empezar desde cero y terminar como siempre.

Inevitable… lo sabía, ahora me encontraba en una situación casi parecida a la anterior, en un nuevo instituto, siendo la alumna nueva y la chica que no conocía a nadie en particular.

Me dirigí a aquella vieja y vacía mesa de madera que estaba en la esquina más alejada de la cafetería, podía sentir como las miradas eran clavadas sin indiscreción en mis espaldas. Nada nuevo todavía.

Me senté, o más bien me tiré sobre la banca, haciéndola crujir. Miré a todos lados socarronamente para ver si alguien se dirigía hacia mí, pero nada sucedió.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi pequeña mochila: no había nada de interesante en ella, pero revisé entre los bolsillos, buscando mi iPod hasta que logré dar con él. Lo había comprado con mis ahorros, poco después de la muerte de _ellos; _busqué entre un pequeño playlist en el que solo sobresalían canciones de AC/DC, Van Halen, entre otras… todavía no encontraba una verdadera razón para que me gustasen, pero me sentía a gusto con ellas, a pesar de que sus letras a veces reflejaban aquellas cosas que nunca fui porque no me lo permitieron, aquellas que algunas veces me herían sin querer.

Di un sorbo a mi limonada y eché un vistazo a la pequeña cafetería nuevamente, esperando algo, algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo, pero que jamás llegó.

Y así pasaron los días, creo. Estar en ese pueblo que no era para nada de mi agrado, era una maldita pesadilla.

Todos los días había alguien mirándome, pero jamás estando cerca de mí, a mi alcance. Aquellos _''todos_'' eran apartados de mi con alguno que otro de mis gruñidos.

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido como se van los sueños. Ya casi era San Valentín y se veían montones de estúpidos corazones pegados por doquier, no había nada más que esas cosas rojas.

Aquella mañana del catorce de febrero cumplía mi primer San Valentín sin él. Me había levantado rápidamente y no me había detenido a ponerme unas chancletas, había corrido directo hacia el comedor esperando encontrarlo hablando con Reneé, así como siempre lo encontraba en cada San Valentín, pero mi decepción no se hizo rogar y llegó de una sola estocada…

Había olvidado que estaba en otra casa, otro pueblo y que él ya no existía. Tomé un vaso con zumo de naranja y me recosté sobre el frigorífico. Mi cuerpo se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y mi vaso con zumo resbaló de mis manos antes de caer y

Miré el pequeño montoncillo de vidrios que había quedado e intenté, con manos partirse en pedazos sobre las frías baldosas, temblorosas, recoger los cristales. De repente todo pasó muy rápido, en uno de esos estremecimientos mis manos se clavaron casi de manera voluntaria sobre los punzantes objetos. Mis ojos se clavaron en los cristales que brillaban burlones entre las pequeñas cortaduras que ellos mismos habían causado, como si fuese la cosa más normal e interesante del mundo.

Pero no sucedió nada, como a muchos les pasaba, mis manos dejaron de temblar, no hubo nadie para ayudarme, ni siquiera para darme un abrazo, y la sangre empezó a brotar de las heridas.

Simplemente eran heridas visibles, nada comparado con las que no se ven.

Aquellas heridas que no tienes en el cuerpo, sino en el alma.

Los recuerdos llegaron como cosas del ayer. Los pertinentes demonios del pasado me perseguían sin darme tregua alguna, como si fuese tan importante como lo es la última chispa de agua fresca para el desierto.

Sacudí mis manos para remover los pequeños pedazos de vidrio, pero solo me hice más daño. Necesitaba ayuda y no la tenía.

Miré involuntariamente hacia arriba, solo estaba la lámpara del techo. A mi alrededor solo habían muebles, no había más alma en la casa que la mía, si es que así podía llamarle; mi padre estaba en lo suyo, el trabajo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Bajaron tibias por mis mejillas, rodearon todo rincón indemne y se apresuraron a caer desde mi barbilla hasta mis sangrantes manos, como si muriesen por fundirse con la sangre fresca.

Mis heridas ardían, pero más lo hacía mi alma. Ardía el no tenerlo justo cuando otras personas si tenían a alguien. Sonaba celosa, sí, pero sufría el no tener lo único que si había hecho algo bueno con mi vida, lo único que respondía a mis suplicas silenciosas.

Entonces mi cuerpo cayó, como muchas veces lo había hecho durante las noches, y se sumergió en el silencio de la casa.

Mi vista se vio obstruida por las lágrimas, pero eso no me impidió tomar una de las toallas de cocina para tirarlas al suelo y terminar de recoger los pedazos de vidrio, ignorando el cruel ardor que ceñía mis muñecas.

No me importó nada porque sabía que no sería para siempre, pronto tendría mi final y esta maldita mierda llena de máscaras que tenía por vida dejaría de perseguirme.

Con cuidado me puse de rodillas y sacudí la pequeña toalla sobre un basurero. Iba a lanzarla sobre el fregadero cuando vi de manera rápida uno de los vidrios incrustado en la suave tela.

De un momento a otro quise suicidarme, salir de aquella oscura celda en la que había estado por años, abrir mis viejas alas de mariposa y alzar el vuelo.

Vi todo en ese pedazo de vidrio: mi vida y muerte, mis sueños e ilusiones, mi amor…

Esas pequeñas cosas que siempre me inspiraban a seguir, a pesar de cargar a cuestas los engaños de mi pasado. Los muros que me había creado para escapar de sueños rotos y que solo él había derrumbado.

¡Cuántos años me engañé haciéndome creer que ellos me querían, que me recordaban y tomaban en cuenta…!

Por suerte su pequeña farsa se vino abajo el día decisivo, quizás también el día en que quedé libre y sola.

Era una cobarde y lo sabía.

Un extraño sentimiento de furia relució en mi pecho y rápidamente me levanté del suelo; caminé hacia el pasillo para subir las escaleras, ignorando el dolor producido después de pisar el polvillo de vidrios molidos que la toalla no pudo recoger.

''_¡Joder, tengo que salir de esta cárcel!''_ — grita alguien en mi mente. Yo no quiero, pero mi cuerpo hace caso a esa voz.

Entro en el pequeño cuarto de baño que comparto con mi padre, y paso directo a la ducha para abrir el grifo y que el agua tibia caiga sobre mí, importándome una mierda si mojo la ropa o no.

El agua cae sobre mi cuerpo después de media hora de haber entrado a la ducha, las heridas físicas ya no sangran, las del alma solo laten agonizantes. Mi mirada sigue perdida en el oxidado desagüe que resalta entre la blanca baldosa por la que minutos antes se vio mi sangre correr.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Veinte minutos.

Una hora después… mis lágrimas siguen cayendo y confundiéndose con el agua ya fría.

Mi cuerpo tiembla endeble después de estar casi una hora y media bajo el chorro. Las lágrimas ya no caen, o eso siento; las heridas siguen ahí, visibles para mí, pero invisibles para los demás.

Di vuelta a la llave y el agua dejó de caer. Salí de la ducha sin notar la ropa sobre mí, los temblores persisten y mi cuerpo se sacude cada pocos segundos, clamando en gritos silenciosos un confortable abrazo que jamás llega.

Miré el reloj de mi habitación mientras me quitaba la ropa mojada, llegaría tarde. Perdería las dos primeras horas cuando más.

Pocos minutos después, trepada en un trasto que chirrea cada vez que pasa sobre un desnivel de la calle, me dirijo al instituto. Solo han caído siete lágrimas en el corto tiempo que llevo sentada. Unas vendas cubren el dorso de mis manos, se ven algo viejas, casi amarillas por el agua oxigenada que coloqué en las heridas. La pequeña hemorragia se detuvo, pero eso no evita que con cualquier toque se inicie nuevamente.

La chatarra que tengo por auto se detiene pocos metros antes de llegar, hay humo saliendo debajo del capó, pero no me importa. Me bajo del auto, dejándolo todo adentro.

—_Quisiera hacer así con mis miedos _—susurro mientras levanto la vieja y pesada tapa del motor y la humareda me da de lleno en la cara.

El cielo se ve iluminado rápidamente por un relámpago, el trueno se escucha feroz y la primera gota de la fría lluvia cae sobre mi hombro. Mi cuerpo se estremece ligeramente al sentir la humedad traspasar uno de los tantos abrigos negros que poseo.

No hago ningún movimiento después de escuchar el estruendo, mi mente queda en blanco y no tengo idea sobre lo que debo hacer. Las ideas vuelan sin rumbo por mi mente, que es solo un vacío lleno de cosas tan inservibles como mi auto.

Frustrada y sin saber lo que debo o no hacer, le doy un seco golpe al vehículo con una de mis manos y esta protesta. El sangrado ha vuelto y yo gimo, si las heridas físicas son profundas, ¿cómo serán las del alma?

Cierro la tapa y me dirijo al asiento del conductor para recoger mis cosas, no pienso intentar mejorar algo que no volverá a funcionar aunque tome todas las medidas posibles.

En un lapso de diez minutos, me encuentro deambulando por pasillos llenos de gente, cargando un pila de libros al tiempo que evito acercarlos a mis manos lastimadas. De repente siento una mirada penetrante fija en mi espalda, como ninguna otra; entonces doy media vuelta y la enfrento.

_Sentí levemente como algo chocaba contra mí y como mis libros salían disparados de mis manos. Una chica de cortos cabellos negros dispersos, como un duende, me miraba con unos profundos ojos verdes. Solo pude decir algo:_

— _¡Lo siento, es mi culpa! —mi voz salió como el leve susurro del viento, fría y sin vida. Recogí mis libros lo más rápido que pude antes de levantarme y huir, no quería escuchar los nuevos insultos del día._

—_No te preocupes, nadie me mandó a correr por el pasillo. ¿Estás bien? —me limité a terminar de recoger mis cosas, ignorando lo que ella decía. Ella tiene sus ojos idénticos a los de él, su hermano—. ¿Me estás escuchando? _

—Ella tiene esos ojos, idénticos a los de él —la frase revolotea en mi cabeza y sale de mis labios, en contra de mi voluntad. Aunque esta solo es una entelequia, irreal.

¡No otra vez!

Los ojos siguen fijos en mí, esta vez no son verdes, son de un color ocre brillante, como el topacio. Son penetrantes, profundos y fríos a la vez, esconden secretos que quizás son más tristes y oscuros que los míos.

Brillan, pero no de alegría; gritan secretos profusos que realmente no entiendo y que son callados por algo _o alguien_.

Veo intenciones de dirigirse hacia mí, pero yo bajo la cabeza y sigo mi camino; ella me trae extraños y tormentosos recuerdos.

Entonces las lágrimas vuelven a caer sin previo aviso y yo las limpio, esperando que no sigan cayendo de manera terca y burlándose de mí. La misma coreografía de siempre, limpiarlas de un manotazo.

Las clases pasan más rápido de lo normal, algunos chicos nuevos me observan de reojo, quizás me he perdido en ese espacio llamado tiempo. Hoy me había sumergido en una depresión de solo el mismísimo Hamlet entendería, el maldito día de San Valentín se manifestaba en todo su esplendor frente a mis narices; ya he recibido siete tarjetas con corazones rojos, pero ninguna es la que espero.

Si bien sé que jamás llegará…

_«Pronto empezaría la caza», pensé mientras una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en mi cara. Un pequeño grupo de chicos de intercambio miraban hacia mi mesa preguntándose quién era, posiblemente. Durante los últimos meses había tratado de salir escasamente de mi extraño mundo lleno de brumas y pensamientos sin sentido para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, era alguien simplemente difícil de tratar, era un troll, una de esas personas que en lugar de resistir heridas solo hacen sufrir a los demás para ahorrar energías, tiempo y lágrimas. Admitía que era un poco egoísta, sí, pero no podía vivir pensando que otros podían ser felices mientras yo no; no era para nada justo que otros hiciesen miles de cosas terribles y fuesen felices, mientras que yo, que no había hecho nada y había sufrido demasiado, siguiese así… mal._

_Alguien en un pequeño espacio de mi mente, de los rincones más alejados, se sienta en una esquina y se pone a llorar ¿pero de qué mierda sirve si ya no hay nadie?_

— ¿Hola?... Oye… ¡Hey, hola! —mi cara volteó hacia la chica menuda que movía su mano de manera desesperante frente a mis ojos, que en realidad no la veían por estar fijos en algo muy lejano y profundo. Tiene mi atención, mi cara, pero no mis ojos en ella.

Ella queda en silencio y por un momento llego a pensar que se ha ido, así que volteo mis ojos hacia ella y rápidamente noto que un estremecimiento la recorre de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —mi voz suena ronca y algo violenta, tengo días que no hablo con alguien, solo conmigo. La chica mira tímidamente la silla que esta frente a mí, en mi mesa, y empieza a tartamudear.

—E—esa s—silla está... ¿está ocupada? —logra decir. Es realmente valiente, nadie me ha dicho más de diez sílabas, ni si quiera mi padre, que parece tener una semana de haber muerto.

—No —la respuesta es rotunda. En mi mente alguien me grita que debo ser cortés y dejar que se siente, pero otra parte me susurra al oído que no lo haga si no le conviene y a mí tampoco. No quiero que alguien joda mi vida más de lo que está.

Sin embargo, la chica me sonríe tímidamente mientras otro estremecimiento la recorre. Yo sonrío cínicamente y ella se sienta frente a mí, mirándome y seguramente sopesando sus movimientos. _Quizás no debió haberse sentado._

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi mesa? —siseo endureciendo mi mirada.

—Ofrecerte mi amistad, compañía. Soy Ángela —se sonroja mientras una mirada triste de ojos pardos se dirige hacia mí.

— ¿Y no has pensado que no necesito ayuda? —frunzo el ceño mientras jugueteo con uno de los vendajes de mis manos. Todavía duele.

—A veces las personas más solitarias necesitan compañía… —sonríe cálidamente observando el vendaje de una de mis manos, la otra ya está bajo la mesa.

—No me importa si estoy sola o no. ¡Lárgate de aquí! —le grito mientras la rabia fluye dentro de mí. Golpeo la mesa con una de mis manos y vuelvo a gritar. Las cabezas de varios chicos dentro de la cafetería se voltean hacia mi mesa—. No necesito la lástima de nadie.

De reojo veo como las manos de ella tiemblan y sus ojos se vuelven acuosos, _¡qué patética!_

Sigo mirándola, la furia se conserva en mi cuerpo a pesar de estar viendo sus ojos llorosos. Lentamente ella mira alrededor de la cafetería y suelta la bandeja, que cae en un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

—Yo solo quería ser tu amiga —susurra.

Yo no respondo mientras una de mis manos heridas, la que está debajo de la mesa y se ha estado haciendo puños a medida que escucho a la chica hablarme, sale a la luz, ya con vendas sangrantes porque al parecer las cortadas han vuelto a sangrar tanto o más que antes.

—Y a mí me vale una mierda. Solo lárgate, ¿entiendes? Me da igual lo que quieras, no quieras o lo que me falte. No quiero _nada_ de nadie; no quiero tu lástima —las palabras salen avivadamente de mi boca, sin impedimentos, aunque dentro de mi alguien sentado en una esquina de mi turbada mente pide un abrazo o una pequeña muestra de afecto después de haber llorado desconsoladamente.

La chica sale corriendo y la cafetería se ve sumida en un silencio que solo es roto por ciertos susurros. Observo la bandeja que esta frente a mí y rápidamente cambio la mirada hacia mi pequeña mochila, que ya se ve deteriorada por el tiempo. Lentamente saco una libreta y empiezo a escribir, sintiendo las miradas clavadas en mí.

La libreta en la cual escribía desde hacía alrededor de cinco años seguidos, solo deteniéndome en mi tiempo con él, era mi única amiga. Con o sin vida, ella es el resultado de la sabia la decisión que había tomado al tenerla como amiga. Esta libreta era la única posesión de gran valor que había tenido jamás, la única a la que he contado uno a uno mis secretos más profundos sin tener temor alguno de que los desperdigue en alguna esquina, a mis espaldas. Simplemente la única en la que confío desde antes y después de _ellos._ Nadie se enteraría por ella ni se reiría de mí. Ella lo vale todo para mí y podría decirse que es lo que ha estado junto a mí a pesar de mis tormentos y mis quejas; se lo puedo contar todo sin llegar a sentirme como una imbécil. Amigos reales solo se encuentran en el papel, son perdurables hasta que arden en llamas o se llenan de moho.

Había confiado en muchos, hasta el punto de haber estado decepcionada más de cien veces por sus traiciones y esta no iba a ser la siguiente, mantendría mi palabra de no confiar en nadie porque podría fallarme.

Seguí escribiendo y haciendo garabatos en mi libreta, figuras de formas amorfas como mi alma y frases entre frases que poco a poco luchaban por sacarme de aquel vacío.

Le narré lentamente toda mi vida, como había estado haciendo en los últimos años. El cuaderno desgastado parece quejarse silenciosamente, sus páginas están manchadas por lágrimas viejas y posiblemente recientes, manchones de tinta negra demuestran mi estado de ánimo en ellas; no hay más color que el blanco y negro, no hay colores chillones ni rojos sangre o grises.

—Puedo vivir sola sin caerme en el abismo —refunfuño entre dientes, aun sintiendo las malditas miradas clavadas en mí—. ¡¿Qué diablos miran?! —nuevamente hay gritos de mi parte.

Las horas pasaron en lo que dura un suspiro, hostigué la cosa que estuvo en mi mente por años, pero no logré destruirla, como siempre. Seguía lloviendo; los chicos de la cafetería siguieron su rumbo y yo quedé tranquila, jugando con mis sueños rotos y susurrando cosas sin sentido _¡feliz de la vida!_

Mi estado anterior no había mejorado nada en comparación con el de días atrás, eran un poco diferente, sí, pero también eran parecido en algo: el dolor.

Mis manos siguieron sangrando y tuve que ir a la enfermería, en donde la señora Cope pegó un grito al cielo cuando vio los cortes algo profundos. En un principio la miré seriamente e intenté mentirle, pero al parecer no me creyó; ella me devolvía la mirada de una manera extraña y yo, inexplicablemente, sabía lo que pensaba.

— ¡Vamos, Rose, tienes que ir conmigo! —la delicada voz llegó a mis oídos y no pude evitar acerarme a escuchar.

— ¡Olvídalo, duende, no pienso salir ahora! No cuando Emmett está ausente.

—Solo iremos a ver el partido, Edward… —mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa. No podía ser '_ese'_ Edward, ¿verdad?

—Me importa un comino lo que Edward haga, Alice. No planeo… —la voz se detuvo por unos segundos—. ¿Ugh, que es esa pesti…? ¿Sangre?

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, pero solo un poco. Seguramente también había personas que podían oler o sentir la oxidada, salada y asquerosa esencia de la sangre, como yo.

No fue algo que llamó tanto mi atención como el haber escuchado el nombre de aquel que aun seguía incrustado en mi alma. Repasé lo que habían dicho, probablemente era otro Edward del que hablaban o todo era un producto de mi enferma imaginación. _Edward_ estaba muerto desde hacía meses. Seriamente titubeé pensando que mi estado mental no había sido tan bueno que digamos.

Mi cuerpo fue saliendo de su escondite como si fuese atraído por un imán desde el otro lado del pasillo. Poco a poco pude ver como las caras de las chicas se transformaban en algo que podida caracterizar como una profunda sorpresa.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú, Bella? —la chica frente a mis ojos me devolvió una mirada perpleja, como si fuese un fantasma, aunque poco después su expresión se recompuso y una sonrisa adornó sus labios antes de apartar de un manotazo a la rubia que iba junto a ella minutos atrás. La chica se apartó unos metros mientras dedicaba a Alice una mirada sorprendida, pero ésta la ignoró y se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo antes de que me diese cuenta—. ¡Oh, Bella! No sabía que estabas aquí, de haber sido así yo…

Mi cuerpo permaneció quieto el tiempo que duró el abrazo y mi mente quedó en blanco por unos minutos, al mismo tiempo en que mi corazón empezó a latir presuroso, antes de ser atacada por un montón de escenas que no eran más que tortuosos recuerdos._ ¡Malditos recuerdos!_

—_Hola, soy Alice Brandon y seremos buenas amigas —la chica de baja estatura se había presentado con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro aquella lluviosa mañana después de haber chocado conmigo en pleno pasillo—. Te debo una disculpa por lo del pasillo. De verdad lo siento, mi hermano estaba algo apurado esta mañana con lo que le sucedió a su pantalón que… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, seguramente recordando el show que armó su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de seguirlo y pensó que estaba perdida. Era comprensible si teníamos en cuenta que era su primer día en la prepa—. Oops, no creo poder decirte esto, mi hermano se enojará si se llega a enterar a menos que prometas no contarlo a nadie, aunque… —su mente siguió escupiendo palabras al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su pequeñas boca. Hablaba tan deprisa que no había podido captar casi nada, solo había quedado con lo de las disculpas—. Ok, olvida mi verborrea, me siento excitada. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?_

—_Isabella, pero llámame Bella. Sólo Bella —murmuré mientras tragaba grueso y mi rostro seguramente se había transformado en algo más rojo que el trineo de Santa Claus—. Gracias, pero no creo que debas disculparte, fui yo quien se estrelló. _

_Miré sus extraños cabellos como excusa para evitar su oscura mirada. No era una chica supersticiosa, pero con mucha seguridad podría decir que tenía algún don oculto en lo profundo de su ser, uno que sus ojos parecían gritar a voces._

—_Ya da igual, me disculpé y tu aceptaste mis disculpas —me guiñó el ojo mientras hacía amago de acercarse a mis libros, que reposaban pesadamente en mis brazos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? Se ven muy pesados y no quisiera que te de una hernia por hacer tanto esfuerzo. Acabo de ver una mesa a unos metros de aquí, seguramente nos podríamos sentar a charlar sobre nuestro primer día, el maquillaje, los vestidos, los chicos… —su voz se desvaneció en pequeñas risillas de duende. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que había conocido a mi mejor amiga._

—No tengo idea de quién eres —mi voz salió en un susurro que ella pareció escuchar. Alice tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, que estaban heladas, y les dio un suave apretón que más como de ánimo lo sentí una tortura porque mis nudillos parecieron haberse convertido en un alfiletero en menos de dos segundos. Contuve un jadeo y ella no pareció notarlo porque no soltó mi mano.

— ¡Si sabes quién soy, Bella! ¡Sabes quién soy! —mi cabeza empezó a negar por sí sola mientras ella casi gritaba desesperada. En mi mente predominaban pensamientos incoherentes, pero el más notable era aquel que, a pesar de venir de mi subconsciente, parecía venir del consiente _''Sé quién eres, pero no quiero más daños. No más''_

—No, en serio… Lo siento, no sé quién eres —sabía perfectamente que mi mentira solo duraría unos segundos más. Mis ojos se estaban llenando de absurdas lágrimas y clamaban por una mínima distracción para deshacer lazos con la chica que me tenía, literalmente, en sus manos.

—Estoy al cien por ciento segura de que te conozco, Bella. ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Alice Brandon, tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué te han hecho, _mi sis_? —su mirada era suplicante, como si hubiese recibido el peor de los golpes, pero sin ninguna lágrima asomándose por aquellas ventanas ocres.

—Mira, _Alice_ —dije lentamente, acentuando más al decir su nombre para que prestara más atención y lograra entenderme—, no tengo ni la menor idea de quién te haya dicho mi nombre, mi apellido o donde vivo. Da igual porque no estaré mucho tiempo por aquí, este solo será un pueblo de paso, otro más del montón —mi voz sonó cortante cuando aparté bruscamente mis manos de las suyas. Ella hizo una mueca y dio un paso atrás antes de mirar a nuestro alrededor: la rubia ya se había ido y el pasillo se encontraba despejado y en silencio. Todo estaba tranquilo, parecía no haber alma alguna rondando a nuestro alrededor, quizás quedaba la señora Cope, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, vale… —su voz se desvaneció y por un momento pensé que se iría y me dejaría en paz, pero al parecer no era el día _"hagan lo que Bella quiere"_—. Entonces no somos amigas, pero lo seremos pronto, ya verás… —sonríe antes de dar media vuelta e irse pitando por el pasillo—. No intentes demostrar lo contrario, me daré cuenta; tengo el poder —grita a lo lejos, justo antes de llegar a la salida.

_¡Oh, Santa Mierda!_

Puedo decir que mi boca quedó colgando durante unos segundos antes de cerrarse por sí sola. No quería seguir dentro del mismo maldito círculo vicioso, pero por más que luchase, este parecía atraerme más hacia él.

Una suave brisa llegó a mi nuca, era fría y, como una caricia, envolvió poco a poco mi cuello, haciendo un nudo en él. Mi cuerpo se dejó hacer, un suave estremecimiento erizó mi piel, los bellos se me pusieron de punta y supe que era hora de regresar a casa.

—Mañana lloverá también —la frase sale de mis labios de una manera tan angelical y deplorable que suena como la de una niña que espera un helado y recibe una buena bofetada.

Caminé silenciosamente por el pasillo, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, pero el cielo ya estaba oscuro. En Forks los días eran cortos, pero las noches, por el contrario, eran muy largas. No le temía a la oscuridad, la verdad es que, junto al silencio, esta se convertía en mi mejor cómplice, sin embrago hacia ver lo muy distinto que era caminar por el pasillo de día y de noche.

El llegar al estacionamiento me hace saber que no soy buena prediciendo el tiempo, el cielo está oscuro, pero no tanto como para que parezca ser muy tarde. Algunas gotas de agua siguen cayendo, esta vez como una llovizna, aunque me recuerda a la calma antes de la tormenta. Los cirros se ven espléndidos, parecen vestir las mejores galas que les permiten los últimos rayos de sol, había llegado el momento del crepúsculo, en el que los demonios se dejan ver tal como son, nadie conoce a nadie y todo se vuelve dueño de nada. Algo que, irregularmente, es siniestro.

A pocos metros, con solo unos minutos de caminata, encontré el coche. Seguía intacto, justo como lo había dejado en la mañana. Mis botas, pesadas a causa de la humedad, que ya se ha colado entre mis medias, chapotean en las pequeñas lagunas producidas por los desniveles de la acera; "_solo unos pasos más y estaré dentro del auto"_ en mi mente predominaba la frase, mis piernas se sentían débiles, los huesos pesados.

_¿Será que moriré hoy?,_ el pensamiento vino tras el otro, de la nada. Hasta el momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de morir sin causarla yo sola. Jamás había visto a la muerte con tan bella cara y, por muy descabellado que pareciera, no concebía mejor regalo de San Valentín que _verlo a él_ justo ahora.

—Anda, niña, sigue soñando estupideces para enviárselas a _Tim Burton*_ por correo, de seguro a él si le funcionan. Hacer un pacto con la muerte o con el diablo no es tan mala idea si deseas verlo, ¿pero no crees que necesites un loquero? —murmuré amargada y algo pusilánime, no había nada _mejor_ que bromear con las cosas de la muerte, _¡oh, sí, desventurada yo que no tengo en que mas pensar!_ Estaba hasta los condenados huesos del maldito frío, de seguro había empezado a delirar—. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo un maldito coche que funcione —le gruñí al auto, que ni se inmutó en arrancar después de hacer unos cuantos intentos.

Las gotas de lluvia caían y mi cabello se ponía más húmedo y pesado a medida que pasaban los minutos. Llegó un momento en el que me di por vencida y me fui a pie. Mi casa quedaba algo lejos, tal vez un kilómetro, no me importaba la distancia, solo tenía que seguir la calle recta que había tomado para llegar al instituto.

Mis pantalones se salpicaron de agua cuando pasé por una charca, el agua estaba fría y la piel se me ponía de gallina, ¿pero qué le iba a hacer así era todo en el maldito Forks?

La torva de agua no paró de caer en ningún momento, había iniciado poco más de las cinco de la mañana, cuando el sol todavía estaba escondido, pero el diluvio seguía cayendo sin detenimiento; sentía el cuerpo entumecido, era peor que tomar una ducha de agua fría… al menos ahí podías darle vuelta al grifo.

Las calles parecían estar plagadas de exiguos riachuelos que corrían a cada lado, yo caminaba sobre ellos con la mente en blanco, pensando en nada, mi cuerpo iba, por así decirlo, en piloto automático, temblaba ante la tormenta que estaba mi alma, pero no mostraba reacción alguna frente a lo que ocurría en el exterior. El corriente clima que poseía al maldito pueblo cada mañana —la típica llovizna—, había cambiado a uno más rudo, algo que posiblemente era lo más cruel y hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

No sé cuando tiempo caminé, tal vez una hora o solo unos minutos, en mi mente reinaba una bruma que iba apareciendo a medida que la oscuridad se cernía sobre Forks, mis pensamientos iban de acuerdo a ella.

—_No, mamá, no me pegues, no..._

— _¡Isabella Marie Swan, cuantas veces te he dicho que no metas las manos en la pecera! —el cinturón sigue golpeando mi cuerpito. Me arde mucho—. Nunca me haces caso, nunca prestas atención a los demás ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que le jalaste los moños de tu compañera de mesa? ¿Aquella que se porta bien y se llama Hanna? —por segunda vez mami dobla la correa para que pegue más fuerte. Mis piernitas se ven rojas, me duelen, pero ella no para de golpearme; ella no sabe que fue Hanna quien tiró de mis coletas y que solo intentaba meter un pedacito de tela en la pecera para que Flop no tuviese frío en la noche—. ¡Jamás vas a entender! ¿Comprendes? ¡Jamás! _

—_Ya, mami, para. Me duele mucho... —los correazos siguen y me veo obligada a recostarme en la esquina de mi cuarto, en donde están mis juguetes y siempre aparece aquella señora llamada Marie._

— _¿Que pare? Tienes que aprender de una buena vez que esas cosas no se hacen. ¡Por Dios, Bella, has algo bien por una vez en esta maldita vida! —pone una de sus manos en su cadera, siempre lo hace cuando la saco de quicio, como siempre dice—. Tus notas en deportes han bajado, son un asco, y has hecho mil revolturas en la escuela. ¿Crees que tampoco me daría cuenta de eso?_

_No le respondo porque sé que, aunque lo diga, ella no parará. Quiero a mi papi, ¡quiero a Charlie!_

— _¡Quiero a mi papi! ¡Quiero irme con él! —la señora Marie aparece y se sienta junto a mí y sonríe tiernamente, pero no se mueve. Mi madre sigue pegándome, ahora hay una herida muy grande en mi piernita—. ¡Marie! ¡Marie, ayúdame, Marieeee! Me duele —mi voz se escucha gruesa, ronca. Una lágrima cae por la mejilla rosada de la señora, pero ella sigue sin moverse._

— _¡Cállate, pedazo de mierda! Aprende que todo es producto de tu maldita imaginación. ¡Aprende que no existe la tal Marie! Tienes que saber que..._

— _¡¿Reneé, pero qué diablos estás haciendo?! —la voz de Phil se escucha desde la puerta, yo solo cierro los ojos y rezo para que todo se detenga._

Desperté como todos los días, pidiendo a ruegos ver a aquella señora que jamás volví a ver. Nunca había sabido la verdad de sus apariciones, solo que aparecía cuando era niña, cuando solo tenía cinco años. En aquel entonces pensaba que era mi hada madrina, como en La Cenicienta.

La recordaba perfectamente, era una anciana de un cabello tan blanco como la nieve, mejillas sonrosadas y piel pálida, pero brillante; se veía hermosa cuando sonreía, incluso cuando lloraba y dejaba caer aquellas lágrimas casi plateadas. Muchas noches había despertado en mi cama, con ella a mis pies, acariciándolos y calentándolos para que el frío no llegase a ellos. La quería como a la abuela que nunca tuve, aquella señora gordita que hacía las galletas más ricas del mundo, aquella que mi padre tanto describía. _Siempre quise probar sus galletas..._

—Ey, ¿estás bien...? Oye, tú... ¿Bella? —mi cabeza se levantó al escuchar su voz, la de _él_. Inmediatamente pensé que solo era un sueño, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Seguramente algo estaba jodiendo mi mente cuando lo vi de pie junto al sillón en el que me habían recostado.

Las imágenes de un hombre frente a los faros de un auto y caminando hacia mi llegaron a mi mente en pocos segundos. Tardé solo un minuto para darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera estaba en mi casa.

Parpadeé durante unos minutos y me pellizqué varias veces a medida que una suave risa inundaba la habitación.

No podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?

—Siento mucho si te asusté, Bella. ¿Te llamas así? Discúlpame si me equivoco, pero tomé el nombre de este viejo cuaderno —mi mente siguió en shock mientras él hablaba y hablaba. Su voz me envolvió lentamente, como antes—, era lo único que traías contigo además de tu iPod. Ambos estaban todos mojados así que los puse a secar…

Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por la brisa que acarreó el que una menuda chica de ojos pardos y cara en forma de corazón abriera la puerta.

Lo vi dirigir su mirada solo hacia ella, perdiendo su atención en mí casi instantáneamente. Ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Y, aunque el beso solo duró unos segundos, casi un minuto, yo me aterré y contuve un lamento que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios.

—Cariño, ya todos están esperando en el salón. ¿Qué haces aquí tan…? —la chica dirigió su mirada hacia mí, que seguramente miraba todo como si fuese lo más horrible que hubiese pasado en la vida. Ella abrió los ojos con algo de desconcierto y el chico, que tenía un parecido sorprendente a mi Edward, volvió a mirarme mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor la cintura de la chica—. ¡Oh, lo siento! Tú debes ser la chica que mi Edward encontró en medio de la calle.

_«… Tú debes ser la chica que mi Edward encontró en medio de la calle…»_

_Edward… _

Sentí las lágrimas surgir a medida que iba apretando mis manos sobre la frazada en la que parecía estar envuelta. Un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sentí una de mis uñas clavarse en las cortadas que había hecho esta mañana, pero fue más el saber que era el mismo Edward que había perdido el que estaba frente a mí lo que me dolía.

¿_Mi _Edward o _su_ Edward?

Lo observé durante unos minutos, él parecía no haber cambiado nada, ni siquiera su peinado. Un estremecimiento me recorrió y ellos lo interpretaron como algo producido por el frío, me dolía el corroborar que era el mismo el Edward que había perdido era el mismo que estaba de pie, a pocos metros. Sus ojos se veían diferentes, pero no me era extraño: él podría estar usando lentes de contacto.

— ¿Tu… Edward? —mi voz salió casi irreconocible. Ella no movió ni una sola pestaña, pero él hizo un gesto extraño, parecía estar entre sorprendido y confundido.

Ella se veía tan frágil y delicada que parecía romperse con el más suave toque de una pluma, pero no eso no le quitaba el aura de seguridad y fortaleza que había a su alrededor; se veía _elegante_, y no lo decía por la ropa, eso era lo de menos. Ella era lo que yo habría querido ser, pero que no fui por varias razones.

¿Una de ellas? _Él, _el chico que posiblemente había perdido y que ahora aparecía como si nada.

Si él no hubiese deseado seguir más tiempo junto a mí por lo menos no tenía que hacerse el muerto. Me hubiese bastado con que me lo dijese, me hubiese bastado así. Hubiese podido sobrellevarlo, quizás hubiese podido superarlo, hubiese…

No. Ya no había cabida para los "hubiese", eso ya no existía, era solo pasado. El había sido algo que se suponía debía haber dejado atrás. Mi presente era como antes, aunque no necesariamente el mismo, y eso era lo que no comprendería. Jamás.

— ¿Edward no te lo contó? —ella le miró interrogante, pero él no respondió, solo me dirigía una mirada extraña, seria. Ella pareció no notarlo mientras lo envolvía con ambos brazos—. ¡Vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes, será mío oficialmente! —el jadeo que contenía salió acompañado de lágrimas; en aquel entonces, cuando éramos novios, no necesitamos un estúpido papel para saber que nos pertenecíamos.

Y, obviamente, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, él me había visto cara de idiota como para enamorarme y hacer de mí su propia marioneta. Había sido un puto mentiroso, un seductor que había convertido la más inocente de las frases en toda una pesadilla. Él había sido eso, solo un mentiroso.

Sentí como todo volvía a caer, otra vez.

Mi rostro debió lucir como el de un cadáver porque ellos parecieron preocuparse. Mi mente inventaba las suficientes conjeturas como para que pudiesen servirme de respaldo en una más que certera caída. Tenía que intentarlo, ¿pero cómo? Lo único que faltaba para terminar de reafirmar que el Edward que tenía frente a mi era el mismo que hacía poco más de un año se había robado mi corazón con solo una mirada y una sonrisa.

— ¿U-usas lentillas? ¿En dónde has vivido? Creo haberte visto… antes —mi voz solo fue un graznido tembloroso, pero él entendió. O al menos pareció hacerlo.

Lo vi dirigir la mirada hacia la chica que estaba a su lado y darle una sonrisa torcida.

_«Mi sonrisa torcida… » _Sentí mi alma agitarse y las lágrimas seguir cayendo, esto era incluso peor que volver a ser una niña y estar de pie frente a la vidriera de una juguetería en el más frío de los inviernos, en diciembre, cuando todos tienen algo y tu lo quieres con todas tus ganas, luchas, haces berrinches, ruegas, intentas hacer trueques y aun así la respuesta sigue siendo negativa.

—No, no uso lentillas, lo siento —él habló con voz pesada mientras me miraba a los ojos, se veía como si estuviese cansado—. Soy de Chicago, pero hace un tiempo viví en Phoenix… hasta que ella me salvó la vida —volvió a mirar a la chica, con la idolatría plasmada en sus ojos.

_Era él…_

¿Tan rápido me había olvidado? ¿Acaso él no me recordaba? ¿Mi Edward no me recordaba?

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas hasta el punto de que ya no eran palabras las escuchaba, mis ojos solo veían pantomimas en sus labios. Había momentos en los que habría querido morir, pero este me sobrepasaba, era la peor noticia que me había dado en la vida y quería morir ya, justo ahora.

Sería liberador vivir sin futuro y no pedir disculpas a nadie, que las paranoias tildadas viniesen conmigo a la tumba y así no seguir con la sensación de vivir a costa de recuerdos.

Era definitivo. Al final del día terminaría conviviendo con mis penas y con ganas de cortarme las venas, otra vez. En aquel entonces sabía lo difícil que sería el sacarlo de mi corazón, por eso lo había dejado fundirse en él y hacer mella en mi saco de recuerdos hasta convertirme en una dependiente de ellos; ahora toda acción se había venido en mi contra, mi pequeña fantasía tuvo más muertos que héroes y la cuenta había llegado lo bastante alta como para que el golpe fuese tan semejante a un tiro de gracia. Solo un tiro…

¿Por qué mierda no lo alejé cuando tuve oportunidad? ¿Por la estúpida idea del amor? Hubiese prevenido esto de no haberlo guardado para mi sola, pero había sido tanta la esperanza el verlo una vez más que no calculé el que tendría que pagar con mi vida para cumplir mi último capricho; yo sueños ya no tenía.

El amor me había cegado, pero había sido feliz, lo había disfrutado; él me había visto cuando era invisible y le había sido tan fácil devorar mi corazón como le habría sido quitar la estrella de un árbol de navidad a alguien que la detesta. Me había mentido con un escudo disfrazado de amor, lo había significado todo, ¿pero que era esto ahora si él me había hecho suspirar hasta perder la razón?

¿Amor o simple pasatiempo? Ambas eran lo mismo para mí: una mierda que te hunde en las profundidades de la desesperación hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre las manos vendadas que descansaban apáticas sobre mi regazo cuando bajé la mirada y observé las fajas sin más anhelo que él que me recordase antes de arrancarlas y dejar al descubierto mis heridas, _las físicas._

—Todavía recuerdo el día en que murió mi corazón, mi alma te reconoce y sé que eres tú, Edward —quité la gasa de golpe y sentí un tirón alrededor de herida. Hice una mueca mientras veía salir un hilillo de sangre y procedía a quitar las vendas de la otra mano—. También recuerdo que por ti hubiese dado la vida, hubiese hecho todo por ti, incluso haber ido al mismo infierno… Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no te guardo rencor, es más, sigo confiando en ti. ¿No me recuerdas? —el silencio fue mi respuesta segundos antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse lentamente. La habitación volvió a quedar iluminada por una luz tenue. Mis lágrimas volvieron a caer en un silencio roto por mis gemidos; fracasar ya era una norma.

* * *

*** NEMO o NOTHOS:** _nadie o nada _— es una palabra en latín.

*** TIM BURTON:** es un director, productor, escritor y diseñador estadounidense. La mayoría de sus películas se han caracterizado por la presencia de mundos imaginarios donde suelen estar presentes elementos góticos y oscuros, cuyos protagonistas suelen ser seres inadaptados y enigmáticos.

* * *

_Bien, ya esta reemplazado lo que tenía anteriormente, eso quiero agradecerlo en sobremanera a mi beta, **Kiki D' Cullen**, por no hacerse nudos con tanta pagina jajaj Solo me queda decir -para las que no lo leyeron porque esperaban una mejor versión-: ¡Ésta es la versión revisada, chicas! ^^_

* * *

**¿Qué tal el poema y la historia? ¿Continuamos?** _Vamos a ver…_

Creo que he estado trabajando en esta historia por alrededor de siete u ocho meses, tal vez casi un año desde que mi madre enfermó.

Es mi segunda historia dedicada y esta vez va a mi querida Maariiee, por confiar en mí y comprenderme, por todos los buenos momentos que yo no he tenido tiempo de agradecer porque no encuentro manera de hacerlo.

Hay chicas a las que ustedes leen que ha sido víctimas de todo tipo de cosas, cosas que ni se imaginan. Bueno, quizás sí y quizás no; yo no soy nadie para divulgar cosas como estas.

No lo digo por ella o por mí, pero les contaré parte de mi historia. Hace un tiempo estuve a punto de suicidarme, en un acto de debilidad me corté las venas con una navaja o un pedazo de vidrio, no lo recuerdo bien. Solo sé que era verano y pasaba por momentos difíciles cuando lo hice y mi madre me encontró pocos minutos después, cuando entró al baño.

Estuve alrededor de dos semanas en el hospital, un mes en terapias con psicólogos que estaban más locos que yo —actualmente los detesto porque se hacen como que entienden y sienten lo mismo que tu, pero en realidad no es así. Ellos solo se basan en libros de medicina, y no lo digo por ganas de ofender a nadie— y no hay día en que me arrepienta de ello.

_¿Por qué lo hago?_ ¡Vamos, solo es cosa de pensar!: hay nenas con cáncer que sonríen a pesar de sus problemas; hay desvalidos, gente pobre, que sigue guardando esperanzas a pesar de todo; chicas que son víctimas de violaciones, acoso, bullying, maltrato, la anorexia - la bulimia y quien sabe cuántas cosas más… ellas consiguen su final feliz a pesar de todo lo que haya a su alrededor.

Por eso pensé que no vale la pena suicidarse por una explosión de conflictos cuando hay personas que están peor. Valoro mi vida y quisiera que ustedes hiciesen lo mismo —tómenlo como una visita al spa, prácticas de relajación, una tarde con sus amigas… lo que sea que les haga bien.

Posiblemente son pocas las chicas que leen mis historias y ahora están leyendo esta nota. Se habrán dado cuenta de que, exceptuando "Romántico y Sangriento…", la mayoría son alegres —o poseedoras de una cursilería y humores estúpidos—, pero quiero que sepan, o recuerden —creo que me da igual—, que no todo es color de rosa, que no existen los arquetipos perfectos, que siempre hay un defecto en el pulcro blanco...

Solo miren el lado bueno de las cosas y echen a otro paraje las malas, de seguro encuentran algo interesante; **una razón para ser feliz… o imaginar serlo.**

No escribí esta historia por mí, como bitácora de vida, sino por _ella_ también, porque es una luchadora. Una persona que admiro y quiero como a una hermana de sangre aunque esté a miles de kilómetros jejeje. _Se te quiere mucho, mi sis :)_

De ustedes solo espero que les haya gustado. **Si quieren una continuación porque quedaron con curiosidad, **espero un comentario, alerta o favorito porque mi amiga _Marttha Cullen Dollanganger_ y yo la vamos a seguir dentro de poco.

**A ustedes también se les quiere mucho. **_**Nachi.**_

PD: Comenten o denme señales de vida si desean, al menos quiero enterarme de que no se han cortado las venas a mitad de la trama jajaja


End file.
